<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>near/far by Rinkara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578360">near/far</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkara/pseuds/Rinkara'>Rinkara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dysfunctional Family, M/M, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:53:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkara/pseuds/Rinkara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuki considers his role in a very interesting family, and Yamato is forced to do the same.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nikaidou Yamato/Yuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>near/far</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuki could already feel the weight in his arms as he stepped outside and into the cool autumn air. It was going to be a long trip with the grocery bags he was carrying. Not that he could really complain, since they were filled with food. There was even some good meat this time, so he would have to think of something special to make for dinner on the way home.</p>
<p>He had been coming to this house for a few months now to do odd jobs, and things like this always seemed to happen. When he had finished and was about to leave, someone would give him something to take with him. He thought it was strange, but wasn't it also stupid for someone in his situation to turn down free stuff? Especially when he had someone else to think about.</p>
<p>Eventually he had come to understand that these seemingly random gifts were just the 30,000 yen in different forms. This man, who inhabited a world far removed from most people, didn't know any other way. "Take it," he would say. "We have way too much." That was probably true, but at the same time, how do you buy way too much food twice a month, for months on end? It was laughable, but Yuki took everything he was offered because once again, free stuff. Now it was strange, but in a different way. Even his wife would smile at Yuki as she saw him in passing. She seemed nice enough, but at the same time it was unsettling. Sometimes he felt like they looked at him, but they saw someone else.</p>
<p>Just what he needed, to get involved with a dysfunctional family. At least it was interesting.</p>
<p>As he walked toward the main entrance of the estate (of course it was an estate), Yuki saw a familiar figure closing the gate behind him as he entered. As usual, he had probably been avoiding coming home after school. Yuki knew that he was in his third year of high school and... not much else. If his father were maybe a bit too friendly (or so he had heard), this kid was the opposite. As far as he knew, he spent most of his time alone, and it seemed like anyone who was around only spoke to him out of politeness - if at all. He was sullen, sarcastic, and openly expressed his disdain for everything around him, despite living a life that Yuki could only imagine. In short, he was a spoiled brat. And yet, Yuki couldn't help but think he was the most interesting part of this whole thing. Maybe it was because he couldn't forget those photos of the brightly smiling boy, holding up his Gundam or whatever, but Yuki never bought this shit he was selling. (Maybe also because he recognized the same smell coming off of himself.) Surprisingly, they actually spoke fairly regularly. He would come under the pretense of boredom, but those moments were when he gave himself away. He was actually funny, kind, and cared about things a great deal more than he'd ever admit. Pretty cute. And very lonely. If you managed to see his eyes, which were always hidden behind the frames of his glasses, there was a shadow behind them. It was reminiscent of a wounded animal.</p>
<p>Interesting, familiar, and impossible to ignore. That was the young master of this house. So as they approached each other on their respective paths, Yuki stopped and offered a greeting.</p>
<p>"Hello, Yamato-kun."</p>
<p>He wondered if he would go ignored himself, but apparently the feeling was mutual as Yamato stopped and looked him over. The way his nose wrinkled indicated he did not approve of Yuki's burden.</p>
<p>"So the old man is still trying to buy you."</p>
<p>It would be a lie to say the thought had never occurred to him, but Yuki knew better by now. It wasn't about him. However, just saying that wouldn't do any good, and it also wasn't any fun.</p>
<p>"Hmm... and why would he want to do that?"</p>
<p>The look on Yamato's face somehow managed to get worse. "Who knows. Maybe he wants your loyalty. Or he's tired of just screwing every woman he can find. Or maybe he thinks you're his son too."</p>
<p>Aha. It was only there for a second, but the flash of raw emotion was impossible for Yamato to hide entirely. Yuki knew this had to be the source of his pain, and therefore his shitty attitude, and he also knew his own reaction to this was what some would call "inappropriate." It excited him. He wanted to see more. So he kept going.</p>
<p>"Well, <em>I</em> don't think being his son would be so terrible. What do you think? Would you like me to join the family, Yamato-kun?"</p>
<p>It seemed Yamato was thoroughly unprepared for that question. He never was great at keeping eye contact, but the speed at which he looked away was impressive. However, Yuki could still see the color spreading across his face. How unfortunate, to have your own body betray you.</p>
<p>"Believe me, you don't want to join this family."</p>
<p>Yuki couldn't help but laugh at the response. He had managed to both answer <em>and</em> avoid the question at the same time. Well done. But still, it wasn't over yet. Time to really push the button.</p>
<p>"I don't know, it sounds pretty great to me. Being filthy rich, a famous father with tons of influence, and best of all, a cute little brother... I bet I could get him to do anything I want. Oh, he really is such a good boy. Sometimes I just want to--"</p>
<p>"What the fuck is wrong with you, seriously?"</p>
<p>Now Yamato was looking directly at him. He was so flustered he had completely dropped his guard. The red had spread to the tips of his ears, and the shadow had disappeared. His eyes were shining. This was Yamato Nikaido. The one he had seen in the pictures, the one he wanted to see now, and the one the rest of the world should see. So if this kept him from being consumed entirely, well, Yuki was no stranger to people thinking he was an asshole. He was quite proud of himself, but that was probably as far as this particular conversation should go, so he held one arm up in front of him. The grocery bags dangled from his hand like a bizarre peace offering.</p>
<p>"Sorry, I was just joking. Now, would you help your dear older brother carry his bags to the station?" Okay, just a little farther.</p>
<p>"Only if you never call yourself that again." His composure was returning, but even as he said it, Yamato was already reaching out to take the bags. He then turned and started walking the way he had come. "You'll have to wait for the next train, so I hope that was worth it."</p>
<p>Yuki followed a few steps behind, still smiling to himself.</p>
<p>"Oh, it was."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>for i7 Rarepairs Week 2020 - Day 1 (Family)</p>
<p>I can't believe these two dudes are the ones who made me start writing fanfiction after [redacted] years on this earth</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>